Kaoru's gay
by Alejandroburromuerto
Summary: Kaoru is gay and Hikaru just doesn't get it. But when Kaoru gets sick of him, can he win the affection of his brother back? What will Kaoru find out about his brother? Does a string of murders actually have to do with his brother who he loves more than the world? Rating will change.
1. Betrayal

It was early morning, just an average morning, a normal day, and Kaoru was dead inside. He was totally, completely dead and barren inside. He thought his brother would understand, that he would be there for him, but he was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Now, he's been blackmailed into slaving away for the person who he loved and hated more than anything in the world. All because of one little secret. It started with this...

"H...hey Hikaru."

"Hey Kaoru. How are you?"

"I...I'm good."

"Your lying."

"I'm fine, honest."

"Tell me the truth."

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Spill."

"I'm...I'm...gay.

"What?"

"I'm homosexual. I...I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Oh. Hey, I think we should probably stop the twincest act. Now that I know your gay, i don't think I would have any fun. No offense, but I just don't like this act anymore. It's weird."

*through gritted teeth* "none taken."

"Well, I have to go change."

"Wait, where are you going, change in here."

"Sorry, now that your gay, I can't change in here. You might fall in love with me."

"Grrrrrr..."

"Hitachiin's masters! Come on, you'll be late to school!"

"Thanks to your sexuality, we'll be late."

"I'm not going."

"you are."

"You'll tell everybody."

"I won't... as long as you don't annoy me."

"I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me."

* * *

One week later...

"Oh, Kaoru."

"What?"

"Can you get me and Haruhi some lunch, on your dime?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"The most expensive on the menu for us, thank you."

"..."

"Tut tut, get a move on."

"I'm sorry, okay!?"

"You are forgiven. Now go."

"Hey, Hikaru, why are you being so mean to your brother? I mean, your games have never gone this far, and for a week even. You haven't done the twincest act, and you've been forcing him to do stuff for you, and buy you stuff. I mean, you're rich, you can buy stuff for yourself. You didn't even invite him to sit with us."

"He's done something wrong, and I'm helping him."

Kaoru walked back with their food with his head held low.

"Kaoru, what happened, Hikaru said you did something wrong! Talk to me!"

"He did, didn't he?"

"You did do something wrong and you still..."

Hikaru was cut off by his brother punching him in the face.

"So what if I'm gay!?"

This got the entire cafeterias attention, including Haruhi.

"You know what. Everybody, my name is Kaoru Hitachiin, and I am gay! My brother thinks this so wrong! What do you think?"

Now, most of the cafeteria was giving Hikaru a really nasty look.

"Hikaru, that's what you meant by doing something wrong? You're a jerk! My dad's bisexual!"

"It's not wrong for your father, it's wrong because he's in love with me."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I think the rest of the host club is more attractive then you! Stop blackmailing me, I can't help it!" Kaoru ran up to the host club crying with Haruhi following.

"It's wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Renge walked up to Hikaru, genuinely feeling bad for Kaoru, which is weird, because this is Renge.

"Listen to me, Hikaru. Your gonna March up there, apologize to Kaoru, and never show your face around here again, got it?"

Hikaru shakily nodded.

* * *

When Hikaru got up to the host club, he saw the whole club was surrounding poor Kaoru, who was crying his eyes out. Mori was gently (well, for Mori.) hugging Kaoru, and Kyoya, who also rarely felt bad for people, and Tamaki were with him, and the 3 of them were telling Kaoru that it would be okay, and that he should cry to get his feelings out. Haruhi was looking away from Kaoru currently, giving Hikaru a really pissed off look, and Hani came out of nowhere and slapped Hikaru as hard as he possibly could. For once, he looked mad.

"Why'd you say that to Kao-chan. It's okay to be gay, and that was really mean!"

Tara came out of the closet with instant coffee and another box of tissue for Kaoru and jumped out on top of Hikaru, repeatedly slapping him harder then Honey ever could.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You!" Tara slapped him between every word.

"Welcome Hikaru, Tara, please get off of him."

"I'm. Not. Finished."

"Tara..."

"Fine."

"Hikaru, I believe you owe your brother an apology. You are suspended from Ouran and the host club until you learn how to accept others and their choices."

"But Kyoya, I was helping him..."

"No you weren't. You should accept your brother."

"Mori..."

Kaoru hugged Mori as hard as he could, letting his tears fall out from the sadness of Hikaru's insults.

"Tamaki, you're on my side, right?"

"No, I am not. You should apologize to your brother and leave the host club for awhile. That was insensitive and mean."

"Haruhi?"

"Shut the Hell up, Hikaru. Get the fuck out of here!"

Suddenly, Kaoru slid off of Mori and threw up on the floor.

"I'm guessing he's barfing at his life choices. He said he thought the host club was full of hot young men."

"We are known for being attractive, Hikaru. We think Kaoru is wonderful, homosexual or otherwise, and we are even open to the possibility of romantic futures with him or others of the same sex. He's having what's known as a panic attack. He currently is at his weakest, his body temperature is critically low, he's probably sick, he's barfing, he's crying, and he has no strength whatsoever, not enough to move."

"Poor Kao-Chan."

"Hikaru, just get the Hell out of here!"

"Fine, Haruhi, that's just fine!"

"Tamaki, call a limo, Mori, bring Kaoru downstairs. He will be staying with the Ootori's for a few weeks, until Hikaru can understand his brother's needs."

"Kaoru's shaking uncontrollably, should we give him something to make him sleep."

"On it."

Mori gave Kaoru a small amount of alcohol, which was about 20 oz., considering how much Kaoru didn't swallow, which put him to sleep pretty quickly.

* * *

Hello, everybody, this is Tara, I am sorry if this story is terrible, but this is going to be a HikaKao story, but for now, Hikaru is going to resent Kaoru for awhile, thinking that there is something wrong with him. Hikaru has to be a huge ass hole for awhile. But it will be better later. Bye, guys. Fanfiction one shot contest starts on April 15th. Comment if you have a story you would like to enter. I was told to spread the news. Comment to me. Later skaters.


	2. Lies

When Kaoru woke up, he was on the living room couch of the Ootori estate with Kyoya, Fuyumi, and Yoshio surrounding him. Kyoya was talking to his father about medical services for Kaoru and what his brother did to Kaoru, while Fuyumi was sitting, waiting for Kaoru to wake up.

"Kyoya?"

"Oh Kaoru you're finally awake."

"What happened?"

"Oh, you don't remember? You told Hikaru... something and he had a huge temper tantrum. You had a severe anxiety attack and you got sick. Your body temperature is severely low and you've thrown up a lot of your electrolytes, so my father has made you some tea with a little electrolyte water."

"Oh no, what did I tell Hikaru?"

"You told him you were... homosexual."

"What?"

"Hi, I'm Fuyumi, I don't know if we've met, I'm Kyoya's sister. You shouldn't have to hide yourself for your sexist brother. He has a temper, from all I've heard."

"Kyoya told you."

"Correct, my son and I believe that your brother has no right to make decisions for you. We would like you to stay with the Ootori's for a few weeks, while your brothers temper cools off."

"Thank you, sir."

"Your most certainly welcome, we've loved the Hitachiin's fashion industry for year's, and we've heard nothing but good things about you. In fact, we've heard more good things about you than Tamaki."

"Oh wow, thank you Kyoya."

"Your most certainly welcome, Kaoru. You're an intelligent, mature, kind, young individual. My father and I have some items to improve your current health. We will return."

"Your friend is an intelligent young man."

"He is."

"Not like an Ootori."

"Well, second smartest is something to brag about."

* * *

Back to living room...

"Hi, it's me again, Fuyumi.

"Hello ma'am."

"No need to call me ma'am, you can just call me Fuyumi."

"Thank you, Fuyumi."

"Your most certainly welcome. I'm sorry about your brother."

"It's fine, he has always had a temper, just not this bad."

"You should know that it's totally fine to like other guys, your brother's being closed minded."

"He often is."

"Do you want a hug."

"I'm probably sick so I don't want to spread... yeah, I'd love a hug."

"Sure, Kaoru."

Fuyumi gave Kaoru a hug and went into the kitchen, returning with Kyoya and tea."

"Here, drink this, we have to replenish fluids."

"Thank you."

Kaoru took a small sip and Kyoya wrapped a blanket around him. Suddenly, Kyoya heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Mr. Hitachiin."

"Hey, Kyoya. I came to speak with Kaoru."

"I see. Fuyumi! Bring Kaoru over here."

"Oh. Um... Hello. You must be Hikaru."

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry, being gay isn't wrong!"

"I... forgive you, Hikaru."

They hugged and all was well. But when Kaoru turned around to face his friends, Fuyumi looked horrified, Mr. Ootori just had his face in his palm, and Kyoya, holding a camera, looked like he was going to explode."

"Kaoru, come here, I have something to show you."

Hikaru quickly flushed and Fuyumi just looked down."

"Kyoya, he doesn't need to see."

"Listen to her, Kyoya, he doesn't need to see."

"Hikaru, I'll get to you in a moment. Kaoru, I really hate to do this, but you need to know."

Kaoru very slowly walked over to Kyoya, looked at the picture he had, and looked up at Hikaru with tears."

"So you really hate me, don't you?" Kaoru spoke in a quiet tone.

"Hikaru, I thought you didn't mind Kaoru being homosexual, but this picture proves otherwise. Do you approve?"

"O...of course I do."

"Really? Did you do this just to get into the host club again?" Kyoya showed him the picture, which showed Hikaru's nasty scowl while hugging his homosexual brother.

"Fine, I did, but can you blame me!? It's wrong, even you have to admit it."

"All of the members of the host club are technically bisexual, and we definitely don't judge people by their preferred sexuality. Also, this situation is escalated by the fact that you are his brother, and you should never judge someone this close to you by such a small matter like sexuality. You've insulted every person who does not share your sexuality, including the host club, and Haruhi's father. For now, I think the host club needs to talk about you and Kaoru's membership within the host club. The twincest act shall be cut from the daily regimen. Now please leave."

Kyoya and Fuyumi walked away, comforting Kaoru, whose soul has basically been crushed by the one person who has been with him his whole life.

"Mr. Hitachiin, as the parent of your brother's friends, I advise that you stay away from the Ootori estate and your brother before you can truly accept his sexuality. Goodbye, sir."

"I don't give a fuck about him! I just want my friends back!"

"They accept his sexuality. Why don't you? Please leave, before I call security."

"I don't care about Kaoru. Let him rot in Hell. I never want to see him again. NEVER!" And that's when it snapped.

* * *

Hey everybody in fanfiction land, it's me, Tara. I hope you like it, and I really hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so sad, there will not be twincest for awhile, but I really hope you'll keep reading. I hopefully will have a happy ending, and soon, we will have a chapter from Hikaru's POV. Lots of relationships with Kaoru, but nothing with Hikaru. Also, I hope people know what snapped means. But if you don't it will be explained later. Love you guys, like, favorite, comment, flame, hate it, I truly don't give a shit. I'm not looking for popularity, so if you hate it, I don't care. Thank you to the wonderful writer who commented on the first chapter, truly appreciated. Sorry this was so long. Bye.


	3. Sorrow

Hey, this is just a short little thing that will come back later to be really important. Read and enjoy. Really short.

* * *

Diary entry 305: 4/6/8

Hello, I am a Hitachiin boy, one of the twins. I have just hurt my brother, all because I'm gay. I know my brother hates me. I'm a horrible person, all because I told someone something I shouldn't have. I've hurt everyone around me, just because I love my brother more than I should. I hate myself. I want to do something that will make him love me. What can I do. Why did I say that. Why!? I'm filled with so much sorrow.

* * *

Believe it or not, this is important. Later.


	4. Hate

It was early morning the next day, and the host club wanted to have an early morning meeting with Kaoru to discuss the new situation. Kyoya came with a still depressed Kaoru, who decided to pretend to be cheery and happy.

"H...hey guys. Good morning." Kaoru said this in an evidently fake cheery voice with an evidently fake cheery smile.

"Hey Kao-chan. You okay?" Honey jumped into Kaoru's arms."

"Y...yeah. totally."

"Really, Kao-chan?"

"No! I'm not fine, I just lost my brother! The one person who's been with me my whole life."

"Well then, you should stay right there. Don't move at all." Haruhi said this while hiding something behind her back.

"What!?"

Kaoru caught a glimpse of the note, written in Hikaru's own blood. The note said...

Kaoru, I hate you. Never come back!

*sniffles* "he hates me this much?"

"Kaoru..."

"I don't want to do this. Not now!"

"Kaoru, wait!"

"No!"

Kaoru was out the door running and crying. Kyoya explained what happened with Hikaru the night before and they discussed what they were going to do about Kaoru and the twincest act in the club.

"That was mean of Hika-chan."

"I can't believe that he would do this just to get back into the host club."

"Worthless Bitch."

"Little too far, Tara..."

"It's not! Hikaru is being a colossal ass hat. He needs some Netflix and chill!"

"He really deserves sex after all he's done?"

"Shut up."

"Back to the subject at hand. What are we going to do about Kaoru? We don't wanna kick him out, but the twincest act..."

"I have a solution. First, let's move Kaoru from the Ootori estate to the Suoh's. He doesn't have to do the act to be happy and hang out with his friends every day."

"What are you planning, Tamaki..."

"He is attractive enough, and without Hikaru, he can be a pleasant person. He's intelligent and is cute. He needs protection, and..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?

"Yes. I will go out with Kaoru!"

"Not what I was thinking. Are you sure, Tamaki?"

"Yes, of course!"

"He's not, is he, Kyoya?"

"Not a chance in Hell."

* * *

Hi mom, hi dad, I'm home."

"Oh, Kaoru honey, were so sorry!"

"We accept you for who you are and apologize that your brother cannot."

"We are also incredibly sorry to tell you this, but for now, with your brothers temper, it's not safe for you to be here. We are going to have to have you stay with the Suoh's for awhile. Your brother has been known to have psychotic freak outs when excruciatingly mad."

"You didn't tell me that."

"We're sorry, sweetie, he never freaked out around you, he was so scared that you would be frightened by him. He loves you endlessly and still does, but he just needs a little time to cool off. We are so sorry, and we love you, no matter who you like."

"It's fine. H...hey. Do you think that he would be crazy enough to, I don't know, write something in his own blood?"

"No! Sweetie time for you to go."

"What?"

"Hello? Send a limo to the Hitachiin estate to the Suoh estate."

"What's going on?"

"We already packed your stuff. Clothes, your laptop, tablets, camera, mp3, everything, in fact, wait outside, okay sweetie?"

"Sure..."

"We love you so much, bye!"

"Ummm..."

"Limo's here!"

With that, Kaoru was pushed into the limo with no explanation of his brother's blood note.

* * *

"So, we talked and we really want you to stay in the club."

"But the twincest act has been cut, and the way my parents acted, I think something may be going on with Hikaru that I don't know about."

"Well, I don't know. The note was a little creepy. Kyoya's doing research on notes written in blood. I really don't know anything about Hikaru, though. Sorry."

"It's fine Tamaki. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Your welcome Kaoru. Anything for my sexy friend."

"Thank you... sexy?"

"Of course! You didn't know I thought you were sexy?"

"Are you doing this just because I'm gay?"

"Of course not! I've always thought you were sexy, and I would do anything to keep you here."

"Well, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Of course I am. I would like to ask if you want to go out with me? You can stay in the host club for as long as you want. And don't think I haven't seen you looking at me. And Kyoya. And Mori. You get the point."

"Yeah. I would love to go out with you. But are you sure you're doing this out of love?"

"Of course I am. I am doing this so you can stay with your friends and so we can be happy together. And if your brother can't accept that, then too bad. I love you for who you are and I don't care if you were the ugliest man in the world, I would love to be with you."

"Have you thought this through?"

"Of course I have!"

"Sure..."

"Well, let's tell the host club the good news! You get to stay!"

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"I love you, Kaoru."

"I love you too, Tamaki."

* * *

That's it! Sorry about the lack of twincest. There might not be any for awhile. But Tamaki is going to be with Kaoru for a bit. Also coming, Kyoya x Kaoru and Mori x Kaoru. Hikaru is going to have a problem with a pretty bitter and inconclusive ending, so expect a violent ending. Or don't. Who knows? Stay tuned! Bye people's! Also, going to update Neko couple and Neptune x Sun fic soon! XD! Bye. Comment for story ideas!


End file.
